versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Strange
Doctor Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth Dimension. One of the most powerful sorcerers in the Marvel Universe. Founding the Defenders and is an honorary member of the Avengers. Background Stephen Vincent Strange is the Sorcerer Supreme of the Earth Dimension. Once a materialistic and greedy neurosurgeon, Strange's medical career was left in pieces after a debilitating car accident which severely damaged the nerves of his hands and made him unable to ever conduct an operation again. Consumed by his own pride and self-pity, he started conducting several medical procedures on himself, many of which highly experimental, in a desperate attempt to return to his former glory, which all gave off no significant results and ultimately exhausted all of Strange's fortune over the course of a few months, reducing him to nothing but a derelict roaming around New York's streets. Eventually, Strange took notice of stories about a tibetan monk, going by the title of the Ancient One, which was rumoured to possess magical powers capable of healing any disease. Being desperate enough to try anything in order to heal his hands, he travelled to the Tibet and met up with the Ancient One in a palace sitting upon isolated, icy mountains, and although haughty and filled with skepticism at first, Strange's introduction to the world of the supernatural humbled his personality, and eventually sparkled him into becoming a disciple of the Ancient One, ultimately resulting in him taking up the mantle of Sorcerer Supreme held by his master, and becoming Earth's primary defender against the supernatural forces which roam beyond normal reality. Stats Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level, '''likely Multiverse Level+ (Capable of tapping into the lifeforce of others and wielding the power of elemental life itself, which is described as "an infinite totality beautiful beyond comprehension", enough to make the whole Universe tremble and shape its entirety.) | '''Multiverse Level+ (Capable of channeling the power of, and summoning Cosmic Entities such as Lord Chaos and Master Order, having done so in order to overwhelm and imprison The In-Betweener, and can unite with Eternity himself. Could forcibly merge himself with the demon Arioch - who claimed to be "not even finite" and completely dwarfed Mephisto and Satannish in power and scope, rendering them akin to "mice in a great temple" - allowing him to fight evenly against Shuma-Gorath. Temporarily achieved a balance of power against The Infinity Gauntlet by using the combined power of every single magical artifact in his possession) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster Than Light (Comparable to the Ancient One, who reacted to Umar's Bolt of Bewilderment in a microsecond, and Baron Mordo whose power was used to fuel an incantation which sent him hurling across countless dimensions, at a speed which "defies mortal calculation". With the Scroll of Watoomb, he could instantly return after Adam Warlock sent him to the edge of the universe through the Infinity Gauntlet). Omnipresent by uniting himself with Eternity Durability: At least Low Multiverse Level, likely Multiverse Level+ | Multiverse Level+ Hax: Energy Manipulation and Absorption, Psychometry and Clairvoyance, Durability Negation, Telekiness, Telepathy, Spatial Manipulation, Reality Warping, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Size Manipulation, Intangibility, Invisibility, Sealing, Invulnerability, Mind Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Power Nullification and Absorption; Resistance to Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Transmutation, Death Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Illusion Creation and Fear Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Sealing, Mind Manipulation Intelligence: Genius. The most powerful sorcerer in his respective reality, fought for thousands of years in a magical war, created his own forms of magic and mastered nearly every single one of its forms present across existence. The leading authority on magic and mystical related subjects, highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat, and possesses a vast amount of experience regarding nearly every conceivable type of foe. Stamina: Extremely high. Possesses vast reserves of magical power, and is capable of fighting for days on end and while being on the receiving end of several attempts at striking down his sanity. Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers Sorcerer: Dr. Strange possesses a vast mastery of the mystic arts; his primary magical patrons are a group of entities known as "the Vishanti." The Vishanti are a trinity of godly beings comprised of Agamotto, Hoggoth, and Oshtur. Although he has, on rare occasions, called upon the power of demons such as Dormammu; Strange more frequently did so before he realized Dormammu's true dark nature in the earlier issues. He has once stated that he can kill a mortal with the mere twitch of a finger * Infinite Longevity/Fearlessness: Dr. Strange's lifespan has been extended and his fear of dying subsided in a manner similar to that of his mentor the Ancient One, due to a successful contest against Death. Though he can still be killed and even physically wounded he cannot succumb to any medical diseases, nor does he age. However, he still requires food, water, oxygen, and sleep, same as a normal human. Strange passed a test by the Ancient One and defeated Death, or more accurately, accepted Death.100 As a result, from that moment forward, Doc stopped aging. "Death may come only from without, in battle-- and not from within." The Ancient One had once passed the same test himself and lived 600 years. From that moment forward, a glowing ankh appears on Doc's forehead when he is in a situation of great danger and his death is imminent, "when Strange most needs a reaffirmation of life. * Energy Blasts * Mystic Bolts * Astral Projection: Doctor Strange can release his astral form from his body, instantaneously and at will. In this form he does not need to breathe, eat, drink or sleep, is unrestricted by physical laws (for example, Strange has flown beyond Earth’s atmosphere, defying gravity with ease to speak with Iron Man), is invisible (though can be seen by any if he wished it so), intangible, and incapable of being harmed by all but the most powerful and rigorous of mystic means. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Strange is able to use it to traverse at virtually any speed desirable (Strange has reached to St. Louis, Missouri from his Sanctum Sanctorum in Greenwich Village, New York in "a few brief seconds" thus, as well as traveling at the "speed of thought" through outer space.) * Banishment: Dr. Strange has banished many types of creatures and humans to other dimensions but the extent of this is only possible as long as the 'Banish-ers' magic is greater than that of the 'Banish-ees' magic during the banishment. * Conjuring of Objects * Transmutation: the ability to change one thing to another. He used spells in this case. * Telepathy: Dr. Strange can psychically communicate and read minds These abilities can be amplified by mystic energy (as against Moondragon) and/or the Eye of Agamotto (done countless times) to afford Stephen incredibly powerful psychic abilities. * Telekinesis * Flight: Doctor Strange can fly using magical energy but has since abandoned it. (Presumably choosing to rely on the Cape of Levitation instead.) * Protective Shields: Using the being Seraphim, Dr. Strange can shield himself or his allies. Doctor Strange is so powerful that his energy shields can even protect him from the full power of a supernova (which he created) * Hypnotism * Illusions * Intangibility: The ability of Invisibility or Near-Invisibility and Phasing through solid material. * Time Manipulation: Strange has frozen, slowed, and traveled through time. This magic is enacted only through extreme concentration. * Elemental Manipulation: Dr. Strange can manipulate and control the elemental forces. * Teleportation * Dimensional Travel * Universal Awareness: By performing mediation Dr. Strange has sensed anomalies in time and space allowing him to protect against time travelers, extra-dimensional invaders(Example: Dormammu, Nightmare), space aliens, etc. * Various other spells: These spells seem to be quicker to perform but lesser in power than spells using divine energy. Strange has used his magics altogether to alter his clothing through something akin to minor molecular control, control and manipulate elements, etc. * Dr. Strange has also been shown to amass as much wealth/gold as he desires using magic, as he has done to pay debts he owed. The Words: Doctor Strange has become an expert in the Black Priests's ability to use language to distort reality, becoming even more capable than the Black Priests themselves in a short amount of time. Each "word" is a symbol which means "something." The addition of another symbol can change the meaning of that "something." Doctor Strange stated this method to be akin to replacement cipher. This way, he can distort the reality in different ways, depending how many symbols are said and in which order. Some of the features achieved by the use of Words include: * Energy Blasts * Pyrokinesis * Cryokinesis * Organic Disintegration * Paralysis Divine Sources: Dr. Strange can channel the extra-dimensional energy of mystical and non-mystical beings in multiple dimensions (known as Principalities) to empower his spells. This can take the form of standard spells ("Crimson Bands of Cyttorak") or just state what he wants to occur and channeling some being to make it happen. It is unknown at this time what debt, if any, he incurs by invoking the powers that be. There is no strict quid pro quo (as the simple acknowledgment and invoking of the entity increases the entity's own powers, inexplicably), though some entities will feel he is obliged to heed their call when they need help in their conflicts as did the Vishanti. This ability to be a conduit to multiversal power sources has given rise to the phrase "Dr. Strange is as powerful as the god he invokes." Doctor Strange's powers typically come from one of three divine sources: The Vishanti (a trinity formed of Hoggoth, Oshtur, and Agamotto), the Octessence (a group of eight beings, consisting of Balthakk, Cyttorak, Farallah, Ikonn, Krakkan, Raggadorr, Valtorr, and Watoomb) and other beings who owe him a debt (this includes Satannish and even Dormammu). However, certain abilities of his stem from more obscure sources, such as the Faltine, the Seraphim, Cinnibus, Sheol, Ikthalon, Denak, Cyndriarr, Munnopor, Morpheus, Dyzakk, the Olympian deities (such as Poseidon and Hades) and others. Darkness of the Divine Conduit (Black Magic): By sheer force of will "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He used this ability against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath. The fact that Stephen can do this is a testament to his incredible willpower and strength of mind. This is considered black magic and as such he rarely employs this. Also when taking the powers of celestial entities he absorbs the mind and assumes their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. If his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. Although Dr. Strange primarily uses spells that are considered 'white magic', he will use spells from other disciplines such as black magic, elemental magic, and catastrophe magic when necessary. Dr. Strange's powers are all mystical but take several forms. Main manifestations include: * It is said that he cannot use magic that can replicate anything discovered by human science. * By force of will, Dr. Strange can "take" the power of another entity. This does not require the use of a spell. He uses this ability against Captain Universe as well as against Arioch and Shuma-Gorath in Strange Tales Vol 2. Strange also uses this to drain the Wrecking Crew of the Asgardian magic they had been infused by Karnilla, though this causes him great mental agony and takes a long time. This is considered black magic and as such, he rarely employs this. Also, when taking the powers of entities, he can absorb their mind and assume their duties and roles in the dimension in which they exist. But, if his will falters, he can lose all sense of self. * Dr. Strange also became proficient in Black Magic under the tutelage of Kaluu, including using the necromantic energy released in death for various effects. After he purged Shuma-Gorath from himself, he has since stopped using black magic. * At a certain period, Dr. Strange became a receptacle of Earth's Gaia magic through the use of a forge built with the support of all his magical artifacts. This energy was exhausted in the War of Seven Spheres. ** For a brief period, research from the Vishanti library led Strange to tap into "catastrophe magic" by invoking a mystical alignment of all the planets, but this source of magic was limited and he ceased using it specifically as a source of his power. * Strange's magical powers at their greatest peak exceeds that of even the Watcher Uatu and rivals that of other great beings, such as Galactus or Celestials. Techniques * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak: '''When Strange invokes the power of Cyytrok he can create bindings in order to trap enemies as well as restrain them in order to prevent them from using attacks to counter it. * '''Seven Rings of Raggadorr: This basically acts like a defensive version of the Crimson Bands with seven layers of defense used to reflect projectiles. But it can also be used to restrain foes. * Images of Ikonn: '''Able to cast illusions which can deceive the most mightiest of foes. * '''Flames of the Faltine: Doctor Strange can call on the powers of Faltine in order to create mystical fire. Which he uses not only for attacking, but they are also useful for protecting Strange himself, restraining foes and create dimensional portals. They are strong enough to hurt magical and supernatural entities. * Shades of the Seraphim: '''A defensive spell which works as a magical shield that protects him from both magical and physical damage. * '''The Seal of the Vishanti: '''Much like a crucifix to a vampire, no evil sorcerer can look upon the Seal of the Vishanti without recoiling in pain. It can also be used as a test to see whether one is a sorcerer who walks in the light, as Black Mages would face great difficulty in tracing the seal. * '''The Montesi Formula: '''A spell that is specifically designed in order to kill vampires. Once Dr. Strange used it to destroy all vampires on Earth. * '''The Incantation of Oblivion: It allows his enemy to behold Oblivion itself, being locked in an endless void of absolute nothingness in its entirety. * Invisible Shields of Everlasting Enchantment: '''This is a shield spell like the Shades of Seraphim but it works in a different way, as it protects Strange from attacks automatically, without him having to consciously cast it. Other Spells Doctor Strange has used a bunch of different spells throughout the years. These aren’t as well known as his most iconic ones but we might as well mention them. * '''Bolts of Balthakk: Doctor Strange fires a bolts of concussive force to knock an enemy out without killing them * Fangs of Farallah: This is the spell that Doctor Strange uses for the nullification of spells * Demons of Denak: Channels demonic energy * Moons / Mists of Munnopor: Can be used for a variety of things including illusion creation, creating gas and dimensional banishment. * Icy Tendrils / Wastes of Ikthalon: Creates ice. * Chains of Krakkan: Creates chains that are used for binding * Vapors / Vipers of Valtorr: Mostly creates illusions but can be used for banishment. * Mists of Morpheus: Create mists that put people to sleep * Nirvalon: Can nullify some powerful individuals. * Seven Suns of Cinnibus: Creates extreme heat and light. Equipment * The Eye of Agamotto (which resides within the Amulet of Agamotto worn at Dr. Strange's throat) is a powerful and valued artifact that has many functions. Using the Eye, Strange can see through any lie, deception, or illusion, send the eye out at light speed to intercept and absorb massive amounts of any type of energy and free others who are trapped in their own illusions. It is often used to amplify his mind's eye, giving psychic abilities that rival the most powerful of telepaths. It is also often used to play back an area's past events, lift beings weighing thousands of pounds into the air telekinetically, and open dimensional portals, as well as placing beings in suspended animation. The Eye can track beings by their psychic or magical emissions. The light given off by the Eye also weakens a variety of evil mystical beings, such as demons, devils, undead beings, dark extradimensional entities, and even sufficiently corrupt human practitioners of dark magic. When used offensively, no being can withstand its light for long; due to its lethal effect, it is often used as a weapon of last resort. The Eye appears to be dimensionally linked to the Orb of Agamotto, and is presented to the current Sorcerer or Sorceress Supreme to aid them in their great duties. The amulet can only be used by a being with a pure heart and a clean soul. * The Cloak of Levitation allows him to fly (at roughly 25 miles per hour for indeterminate lengths of time), and responds to his thoughts. Strange has used it many times as a "third set of hands" to attack a foe when his own body has been incapacitated. The Cloak is nearly indestructible, often escaping damage during even the most violent confrontations. The cloak has acted independently from Strange as though it has a will of its own, as well as being quasi-sentient to some degree. * The Sash of Dr. Strange, worn around Strange's waist, this enchanted yellow sash can be extended ten times its normal length. * The Orb of Agamotto, a large crystal ball which he uses daily to monitor the surrounding dimensions and his own world for trouble; * The Wand of Watoomb, which amplifies his power and absorbs mystical energy that can be utilized for a variety of effects, such as reopening dimensional portals and firing mystic bolts; a power-item that can be divided into two separate, though powerless, parts, and can restructure reality itself when combined with other mystical objects (Currently lost in another reality due to the meddling of Warren Traveler of the House of M) * The Book of the Vishanti, which contains some of the multiverse's most powerful and secret spells and counter-spells for white magic, opposed to the dark arts of the Darkhold Key Base | Merged w/ Eternity Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength * Staggered Galactus * Forced a living star to go supernova and collapse into a black hole before hurling it into the Wheel of Change. * Used all of his power to reverse the True Wheel of Change, causing the universe to turn in on itself. * Inscribes a mystic circle and seal using the very soul itself. Strange then wielded that power, described as pure life itself and capable of shaping or shaking a universe * Doctor Strange is able to overcome Death itself after merging with Eternity * Defeats clone versions of Namor and Hulk in one hit * Destroys the ego of the Ancient One, banishing Shuma-Gorath * Dr. Strange fights Zom, an extra dimensional entity whose power was so vast and feared that Eternity, the embodiment of all there is and while he was not able to kill him. He was able to imprison him * Causes the moon to explode * Dr. Strange destroys the entire dimension * Matched the power of Adam Warlock Speed/Reactions * Outran the Big Bang * Travels so fast that he creates a time loop * Dodged strikes from Dormammu * Flies so fast that time appears suspended * Reacts to laserfire shot at him by Yandroth * Reviews a hundred spells in a second * Outspeeds Umar's spell and creates a counterspell in time * Moves almost so fast that Umar, who is almost equivalent to Dormammu in power was caught unaware Durability/Endurance * Nightmare, even in his own dimension, can’t directly harm Strange with his enchantments * Survived being collapsed into 2D * Survives the In-Betweener’s reality-warping assault which sent him across dimensions, time, and even to the end of Infinity which causes mental insanity * Survived hits from the Juggernaut. Keep in mind that the Juggernaut has gone up against the likes of the Hulk. The Juggernaut can also cause magnitude 4.8 earthquakes. * Strange survives the atomic energy at the Sun’s core which can even trigger the destruction of astral forms * Strange's shield protects him from the maelstrom that was tearing across the void of Eternity * Strange's mystic shield protects him against a maelstrom of cosmic winds, which Dormammu states can "topple planets from their orbits" * Tanks a supernova which changes into a blackhole * Blocks a barrage of mystic bolts from Umar, Dormammu's sister * Shield protects him from Umar's most potent beam * Gets crushed under a pure column of force generated by Umar * Tanks blows from the Mindless Ones, keep in mind this was when Strange which significantly exhausted in shields and magical power. Even the Hulk wasn’t able to hurt the Mindless Ones. Skill/Intelligence * Has been on many superhero teams including: Illuminati, Avengers of the Supernatural, Defenders * Has been dubbed the Sorcerer Supreme * Defeats Mordo in all their times fighting * Defeated the Master of the Dream Dimension - Nightmare * Defeated the King of Vampires, Dracula * Dr. Strange fought Zom, an extradimensional entity whose power was so vast that Eternity feared it * Overcame Mistress Death after fusing with Eternity * Defeated his old master, the Ancient One * Death stated that it’s too much of a hassle to kill Strange * Passed the tests of the Living Tribunal Weaknesses * Most depictions of Dr. Strange have no superhuman durability and can die like a normal human if his spells are bypassed. * Incantations and gesture dependency * Astro limits * Magic-induced physical changes Sources Stephen Strange (Earth 616) | Marvel Database Doctor Strange (Classic) | Vs Battle Wiki Death Battle Predictions: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | G1 Death Battle Fan Blogs Death Prediction: Doctor Strange vs Doctor Fate | Swan's DB Predictions/Analysis Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Debates in Progress: * Vs Superman - Superman's Profile Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users